Battered and Bruised
by Arukuu-Chan
Summary: After a fight with Gilgameth, Arc is left injured badly. Ingus reflects on the battle, thinking about Arc, and how he would confess his feelings to him. What will happen? R&R! IngusxArc Rated T for slight violence one swear word used. Obvious Yaoi, don't flame me.


**It's me! I thought I might do a little ArcxIngus fanfiction story because I just started randomly thinking about those two. Also, I felt like it :3 Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Ingus leaned out on the balcony outside of the Saronia Castle, gathering himself. There was a beautiful evening sky outside; the sun was setting, and the sky was a mixture of colours, like yellow, orange and red. Ingus and his other comrades had fought Gilgameth, a bird-like creature, who posed as a human advisor to the late king of Saronia. The battle with Gilgameth was quite fierce, and the warriors began to lose all hope in the battle, except for one. That one person was Arc.<p>

Arc never gave up. He wanted to kill Gilgameth once for all, make him suffer like he made others suffer. Although, this wasn't written on his face and it was more so seen in his magic casting. Arc was hurt a couple of times, which hurt Ingus to see Arc like that. But Arc continued on, not even stopping to rest. He was determined to finish Gilgameth once and for all. But then, Arc became too weak to carry on, and nearly took a devastating hit from Gilgameth, which would've killed him. Ingus, using the last of his energy, stepped in front of Arc and thrust his sword through Gilgameth, finishing him off.

Arc's wounds were pretty bad and he needed to be attended to medically, but nevertheless, he stayed behind for a few moments with Alus to try and comfort him with his father's death. Alus was probably one of the reasons Arc tried to kill Gilgamesh; to avenge Alus' father, King Gorn. But soon enough, Arc had to be taken away for medical treatment, as he was in a bad condition, and needed to be treated immediately.

Ingus had his eyes closed, and felt the wind blow through his short, light-blonde hair. Ever since the battle had ended, all Ingus could think about was Arc. _Why the hell did he do all that? He could have been killed! _Ingus never wanted to see Arc hurt, but unfortunately he saw Arc in an unstable condition. He hadn't seen Arc for a couple of hours, and he hoped and prayed to the gods that he would be ok.

Ingus began to develop feelings for the small, freckled boy. Arc seemed to fill the empty gap in Ingus' heart, a gap that was never filled with love. Ingus and Arc were comfortable around each other, and always talked to each other. Ingus never had foster parents like Luneth, Arc and Refia did. He just lived in the castle, amongst the knights and the maids. Ingus was never given love like his comrades had received, and being around Arc and looking after was filling the empty gap in his heart. And if Arc was to die or disappear from Ingus' life, the gap in his heart would never be mended, and would only leave Ingus in a terrible state. Ingus realised that he couldn't live or breath without Arc. He loved Arc, and he couldn't deny it.

_If only there was some way of telling him… _Ingus thought to himself. _No, I couldn't. He wouldn't love me back; he's a boy, and I am boy. It just is not meant to be…_

"I-I-Ingus…?" A small, familiar voice interrupted Ingus' thoughts. Ingus was afraid to turn around. He didn't want to see Arc battered and bruised, or covered in bandages or…even worse…

Ingus sighed and turned around to find a poor Arc, who had bruises all over his face and probably all over his body as well, and was supporting himself on crutches. Arc was so weak, that he was physically shaking. Pain was written on Arc's face, and he looked like he had been crying a lot. Arc didn't deserve to be like this. _Why did it have to be Arc? _Ingus thought angrily. _He doesn't deserve this. _Ingus' fist clenched, but he unclenched in a matter of seconds.

Arc tried walking towards Ingus, but since he was so weak, he started to fall to the ground, but Ingus had caught before he smacked into the ground. He carefully sat down with Arc on the ground. Arc looked up at Ingus, with tears streaming down his face and tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Arc sobbed.

"Hey, hey, you do not have to be sorry about anything." Ingus soothed Arc. "Why are you out here?"

"I-I wanted to see you…" Arc managed to say, if not croak.

Ingus stayed silent for a moment. Arc came out…just to see him? Ingus knew he had to tell Arc. "Arc, I must tell you something."

Arc looked up at Ingus, tears still running down his face and forming in his eyes.

Ingus took off his gloves and wiped the tears carefully away from Arc's face and eyes. After all, he didn't want to hurt Arc. Ingus sighed. "…I love you."

Arc looked at Ingus blinking. _D-did he just say…? _Arc looked down, hiding his embarrassing blush. But Ingus put his hand on Arc's chin and pulled his face back up to look at his face.

"Don't be embarrassed," Ingus whispered softly. "I like it when you blush. There is no need to hide it from me."

Arc blinked a couple of times, still blushing. He looked into Ingus' eyes. _His eyes are so…blue. _Arc always seemed to get lost in them when he talked to Ingus. _He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen… _Arc thought to himself.

"You know, Arc," Ingus began. "I used to have an empty gap in my heart. And hearts are always supposed to be filled with some sort of love, right?"

Arc managed to nod, but done so very weakly. "Yes…" He croaked again.

"My heart was never filled with love. I never had foster parents, or a foster family for that matter, and I was all alone. Nobody wanted me, and I was left unloved. That is, until I met you."

Arc let out a small gasp and blushed heavily. No one had ever talked to Arc like that before. He felt…like he was even more loved than he ever was now.

"You came along, and you filled that gap in my heart with love," Ingus continued. "I wanted to care for you, because I thought you were so weak, but when I got to know you better, I learned not you are not weakling, or a coward, or anything else. You are one speck of light that holds us all up. Me, Refia, Luneth, and yourself." Ingus pointed to Arc's heart, in which Arc looked down where Ingus had pointed. "I love you, Arc. And I don't want you to forget that…" Ingus carefully put his forehead on Arc's, trying not to hurt him. He closed his eyes. Ingus wanted this to last forever. He just wanted to take Arc home and nurse him back to health, and live a life with him. He didn't care what anyone said. Ingus loved Arc, and that wasn't going to change.

Arc blushed heavily again, until he was a beautiful shade of light-pink. "…I l-love you t-t-too, Ingu-us…" Arc closed his eyes and set his lips on Ingus'.

Arc's lips brushed against Ingus' warm, soft lips. Ingus gladly kissed Arc back, soon taking the lead. Ingus wasn't rough with Arc, but he went slowly and was soft on him. Arc liked the pace Ingus was kissing at, but felt like he needed to pick it up a little. Arc kissed Ingus a little harder, and Ingus realised what Arc wanted, so he picked up the pace a little. They kissed for a little while longer, hoping it would last a lifetime. It felt like it lasted a lifetime for the two of them, and neither of them wanted this kiss to end.

Finally, after a couple minutes, Arc and Ingus both stopped.

Arc looked at Ingus, worried about why they had both stopped. "W-why did we-"

"Ssh…you need rest, Arc." Ingus hushed Arc. "I promise we will get back to this." He rubbed Arc's nose with his own.

Arc nodded, a little bit disappointed. Then suddenly, an idea had popped up into Arc's head. "Ingus? C-can you…sleep with me…tonight?"

Ingus smiled. "I thought you would never ask…" Ingus kissed Arc on the forehead, and held him close to his body. It was perfect. Just Ingus and Arc alone. It couldn't have been more perfect than this…

* * *

><p><strong>:3 OK, R&amp;R people! Was that ok? I flipping hope so... xD Hope you enjoyed this little fic!<strong>

_"Write what you think is right." _


End file.
